A Darker Era
by Mllechristined
Summary: What if the Dark Lord hadn't been defeated that Halloween night eleven years ago? Hogwarts is now refuge to those targeted by death eaters and Severus is torn between two sides
1. Prologue

"Severus? Are you listening to me?" Severus wearily lifted his head from his arms, glaring blearily at the Headmaster. "Yes sir." In truth, he hadn't heard a word, but none of it was new information. A new school year was beginning. The boy's first year. It was his duty to protect him. Blah blah blah. Severus knew all of this, so why was Dumbledore subjecting him to yet another lecture. "The dark Lord is still at large. We will be providing refuge to those affected. I will need your help in keeping this discreet." Severus nodded. Voldemort had been setback eleven years ago. But he'd risen to power once again, his legion stronger and more furious than ever before. It was a wonder Hogwarts even remained open. Presently, no one knew the whereabouts of the dark lord. But his death eaters were out and proudly working in his name.

Severus's mind began to wander to a dark Halloween night eleven years ago. He would be forever haunted by that night. It was the last time he ever saw her. That night was also the first night he'd ever held her. He remembered how cold she felt, how lifeless. She was pale, perfect, and smelled faintly of vanilla. He loved the smell of vanilla.

He'd gently brushed a strand of red hair from her face and held her close to his chest. So many words bubbled on his lips, yet all remained unsaid. "I'm sorry. It's all my fault. I love you." So many sentiments he could now never express.

"Severus." Dumbledore was starting to get annoyed. "We will be using the Room of Requirement. I have already seen to it that it is prepared and ready to receive our…. Guests. There is a passageway hidden from students that we will be using. You and Minerva are the only teachers, besides myself, to have access to it. I will show you the location before the students arrive. Oh yes, I have one more important matter to discuss with you." He clasped his hands behind his back, allowing a pause. "Black is among the refugees. I expect there to be no fighting."

Severus hissed at the mention of his old nemesis. "Sirius Black is a suspected death eater."

"I can assure you, he is not among them."

"How can you be so sure? Just because he does not bear the dark mark, it means nothing!"

"You bear the mark. I trust you…" He sighed. "You are biased, Severus. Blinded by years of petty quarrels and mistrust."

"How quickly you forget, Black and Potter nearly killed me."

"An unfortunate incident. Severus, you must put the past behind you. Black is in need of our help. He has information that could lead to his death, or worse, his torture. I know you may think he deserves it, but it is our duty to protect him."

"I will do what I must but do not expect me to become friends with him."

Dumbledore laughed. "No, that would be asking far too much of you, Severus."

Severus scowled. Sirius Black's return to Hogwarts was not something he'd expected in his first year as a teacher at Hogwarts. Black was wanted for questioning, both by the ministry and by the death eaters. Protecting him would put the whole school at risk. "Headmaster…" he licked his lips while searching for the right words. "Is it really wise to bring Black here? Amongst the students and innocents? Surely his presence increases the danger tenfold."

Dumbledore shook his head. "There is nowhere safer than Hogwarts."


	2. Chapter One

Severus was making his rounds when, out of the corner of his eye, he spotted a big, black dog trotting alone. He narrowed his eyes, he'd recognise that dog anywhere.

Severus strode over to the dog, crossing his arms and tapping his foot. The dog slowly changed in a man, paws lengthening into fingers and feet, and shaggy black hair receding until an unkempt, lanky man sat hunched over at Severus's feet. Thankfully, no students were around to witness this. Sirius Black slowly rose to his feet.

"Black," Severus growled. "What are you doing outside the Room of Requirement? You could have been seen by a student. Dumbledore will have your head if he catches you out here." He grabbed Sirius by the upper arm and pulled him into an empty corridor.

"Relax, _Snivellus_ ," The nickname caused Severus to straighten his spine and regard Sirius coldly. "I was a big black dog." Sirius chuckled. "Most students wouldn't spare me a second glance, let alone recognise an animagus. I was completely incognito."

Severus rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, annoyed. "What are you doing out here anyway?"

"Well now I'm embarrassed to say."

Severus narrowed his eyes. "Tell me or I swear to Merlin, I'll-"

"Relax. Geez. Don't get your knickers in a twist." He held out a moist, yellow tennis ball. "One of the kids threw it too far and it went out the door. I was simply retrieving it."

"You mean to tell me that while Dumbledore risks everything to hide you here, putting students and innocent families in danger, you're playing _fetch_?" His tone was incredulous with a hint of disdain.

Sirius shuffled his feet, his eyes at the floor. "These kids have lost everything. I was just getting their toy back."

"How did it get out the door anyway? The door is only supposed to be opened upon hearing the password."

Sirius shrugged. "Some of the students come and go, visiting their families."

"That isn't allowed!"

"Relax Snape. They're careful not to be seen. It's not hurting anything."

"Your godson is among the students you put at risk every time you allow this."

Sirius's eyes widened. "Harry is at Hogwarts? I want to see him."

"Out of the question. You are a wanted man. The fewer who know of your presence, the better. Potter doesn't even know who you are."

"I don't care. I want to see him."

Severus shook his head. "It's just not possible right now. You need to return to the room and stay there."

Sirius plunged a hand through his thick, black hair. "If I write him a letter, can you get it to him?"

"No. Absolutely not."

"Snape, this is important. He's my family."

"He doesn't even know you exist."

Sirius puffed out his chest. "I'm his godfather. Surely he's heard of me."

Severus rolled his eyes. "I sincerely doubt it. He was raised by muggles who treat the word wizard like it's the plague."

"He should have been raised by me." Sirius's tone was grim and there was a determined look in his eyes Severus hadn't seen before. For the first time, Severus saw the desperate man before him and not the idiot teenage who'd tortured him relentlessly.

"Enough of this. Return to the room and do not let me catch you roaming again. I'm serious, Black. I should report you to Dumbledore for this." Severus crossed his arms.

"Please don't. I'll stay in the room, I swear to Merlin."

Severus sighed, relenting. "Fine. But if it happens again, I will tell him. Dumbledore is putting a lot of faith in your just allowing you to take refuge in the castle."

"I understand, and believe me, I'm grateful. I won;t leave again Snape. I promise."

The sky darkened suddenly, as if a storm had magically appeared overhead. The corridor became dim as the light from the windows was taken away and Severus and Sirius both looked up, alarmed. A eerily familiar voice sounded, booming all around them, so loud, it almost hurt.

"Where is the traitor, Sirius Black?"

A chill ran down Severus's spine and he urged Sirius along to the Room. Severus recognised that voice. It was the voice of the Dark Lord. Soon, they had both broken into a run. Students ran through the corridors, the voice causing pandemonium. No one noticed the two men running alongside them. Severus struggled to keep a grip on Sirius's sleeve. He didn't trust Black to return to the room instead of going to search for Harry. Together they shoved through the students and past the formidable figure of Minerva McGonagall, who barely spared them a second glance.

Minerva stood in the middle of one of the corridors, shouting at the top of her lungs for students to return to their common rooms. Severus reached the Room and whispered the password but the door remained shut. He tugged the handle but the door remained sealed. He cursed under his breath as the door slowly began to fade away at the edges. Soon, it was gone, both men left staring at an empty wall.

Severus hissed through his teeth. This was all Black's fault. "We'll go to Dumbledore's office," Severus said, tugging him along.

He led Black through the panicked students. Once he reached the entrance to Dumbledore's office, he turned back, only then noticing that Sirius had slipped out of his grasp. He retraced his steps, shoving through the crowd of students. "Damn him," he muttered to himself. The corridors were slowly starting to empty as the students returned to their common rooms. Up ahead, Severus spotted Sirius on his knees, face to face with a small, dark-haired boy, the spitting image of his father.

Severus lowly uttered every curse he knew, grabbing both Sirius, and the boy and steering them to the office. He shouted the password and nearly threw them both into the appearing passageway. "I am the head of Slytherin, I must go make sure all _my_ students are accounted for. Stay in the office until I or Dumbledore return. Do _not_ touch anything."

He left them against his better judgement and headed down into the dungeons. There were still a few students remaining, rushing on their way to their common rooms. Severus stepped aside to avoid a blonde Ravenclaw, coming hard into contact with a stone witch. He groaned, clutching his chest, and the witch slowly moved aside to reveal a hidden passageway. The sound of stone grating against the stone floor was almost excruciating and it was a wonder it didn't draw the attention of the few remaining students.

Severus prided himself on knowing every nook and cranny of the school. He had spent many a lazy afternoon exploring the castle, learning every secret within its walls. But the passageway the stone witch had revealed to him was dark and unfamiliar. He slowly stepped inside and the stone slid back into place. He shivered, finding the passageway dank and chilly. He could hear water dripping, and if he'd had a light, he felt certain he would be able to see his breath. Severus was now encased in darkness and he took a few hesitant steps forward. Something solid caught his foot and sent him sprawling on the ground, causing him to cry out. He reached for his wand and cursed before whispering "Lumos". From the pain radiating from his ankle was definitely twisted, maybe even broken. In the darkness, a pale white hand extended towards him. Severus took it and slowly followed it up to its owner, finding himself looking up into the startling green eyes of Lily Potter.


	3. Chapter Two

Sirius regarded Harry cautiously. Harry looked back with wide, innocent eyes, the only feature he'd seemed to inherit from his mother. Sirius chose his words carefully, unsure of himself for the first time in a long while. "I knew your parents."

Harry's eyes widened slightly. "Who are you?"

"I'm Sirius Black. I'm your godfather."

Harry paused to take it in, staring up at Sirius. "I didn't know I had any family in the Wizarding World."

Sirius chuckled. "You don't have much. You come from a long line of purebloods and Voldemort's army wiped most of them out. There are some out there though, presumably in hiding."

Harry nodded. Sirius knew it was a lot to take in, especially for an eleven year old. But Harry was taking it in stride. "Why was the voice in the sky looking for you?"

"I'm a wanted man, both by the ministry and the death eaters. The voice was Lord Voldemort. He and his followers believe I have information about some of the older wizarding families and where they're hiding."

"And the ministry?"

"They believe I am in league with Peter Pettigrew, the man who betrayed your parents."

"Why do they think that?"

Your father and I were very close with Peter when we were growing up."

"Oh."Harry looked puzzled. "Why did he betray my parents?"

"Sometimes, bad people do bad things, and we don't really know why. Peter was always weak. He followed us like a puppy. Likely, he was seduced by the death eaters and promised friendship and power. But we don't know for sure."

Dumbledore entered the office suddenly, out of breath. He paused until he could breathe again. "You are safe, for now, Sirius. Several of the teachers managed to pick off the few death eaters near the castle. Lord Voldemort was not among them."

Sirius was visibly relieved. "Where is Snape? He said he'd be back."

"Severus did not check in with his students, nor was he seen by any of the staff. At the present, he is missing."

Sirius growled, his canine side showing, "No doubt he ran off to join his death eater friends!"

"Then he would have brought you with him," Dumbledore stated calmly. "Severus is on our side. He would not betray us."

"How can you trust him?"

"I do not wish to have this discussion in front of Harry. Harry, please return to your common room. Your friends, Weasley and Granger, are looking for you."

Harry nodded and made a hasty exit. Dumbledore watched him go and, once the door had shut behind him, turned back to Sirius. "Severus is a trusted ally. He has been an invaluable member of the Order and his information has outed numerous death eaters and their intended targets. Half the families hiding here in the castle owe their lives to Severus."

Sirius looked at the ground, ashamed. "I'm sorry. I just… I remember what he was like in school. He was close friends with some of the worst of the death eaters. It's hard to believe he would turn on them."

"People change, Sirius." Dumbledore regarded him wisely. "You used to be quite the troublemaker, if I recall correctly."

Sirius grinned sheepishly. Minerva entered the office and both men turned their attention to her.

"All the Gryffindors have been counted. There is still no sign of Professor Snape."

"Minerva, please escort Sirius back to the Room. I will go look for Severus. I am sure he has not left the grounds."

The look in Dumbledore's eyes told Sirius he knew exactly where Snape was but was choosing not to say. Sirius could only assume he had his reasons and he followed McGonagall back to the Room of Requirement.

Severus was certain he had died. That was the only explanation. They would find him, perhaps in a few years, his corpse rotted and his skull smashed in, lying in the dank, damp tunnel. Yes, he had most certainly perished. He definitely wasn't looking at his former best friend. She was dead. He had seen her, lifeless. He had held her. He _knew_ she was dead.

Finally, he managed to whisper. "Lily?"

"Yes Sev?"

"Merlin, it's really you." Grasping her hand tightly, he tugged her down to kneel in front of him, embracing her. "I thought I'd never see you again."

She was stiff against him, but only for a moment before she relaxed into him. "It's been a long time."

"Lily, I'm so sorry for everything! For calling you a mud-"

She pressed a finger to his lips. "I know. And it took me a long time, a really long time, to forgive you. But I have."

Tears pricked the back of his eyes and he held her even tighter. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." He could tell by the tremor in her voice that she was fighting back tears as well.

"What are you doing here?" He pulled back and looked her over. God, she was still so beautiful. Her pale skin seemed to glow in the soft light from his wand and her red hair cascaded down her back and framed her face so perfectly. She was truly an angel.

"I was using the passageway to get from Hogsmeade to the castle to see my son. But I heard you-know-who's voice and figured I'd better stay here. I could hear the chaos."

"Does Harry know you're alive?"

"No. Not yet. I've been in hiding. I'm still in hiding. I just had to see him."

"Is Potter in hiding with you?"

"James is dead." She cast her eyes downward

"I'm sorry." He was surprised to find he truly meant it. James had always been his enemy. "Come with me to Dumbledore's office."

He rose and offered her his hand. She took it, rising as well, and they merely observed each other for a long moment. "How are you alive?" Severus's voice was barely more than a whisper. "I was there that night. I saw you… dead!"

"I know." Her cheeks flushed red and Severus realised she must have heard his sobs and his murmured words of adoration. "Dumbledore thought it would be best if everyone thought I were dead. The death eaters think I'm some powerful witch for being able to protect Harry. But I'm really nothing special."

"Dumbledore said it was love that protected your son. Ancient magic. The death eaters are too thick to realise that."

She laughed and it sounded like music to Severus. "You're right Sev. But you'd have to be thick to be a death eater in the first place!"

Severus chuckled uncomfortably. "Yeah, I suppose so."

They began the trek to Dumbledore's office, chatting pleasantly. A voice down the corridor startled both of them. " **Lily Potter**!"

Sirius bounded from McGonagall's side and swooped Lily up in a tight hug. "I thought you were dead!"

"Yeah…" she laughed. "Surprise. Put me down!" She wriggled until he set her back on the floor, ignoring Severus's glare boring into the back of his head.

"Lil, it's been forever!" He brought her hands to his lips. "You look great. You haven't aged a day."

"You look rough Sirius. Don't they let you shave?"

Sirius grinned. "I thought you liked rugged men."

Lily rolled her eyes, laughing. Severus felt a twinge of jealousy. They were so effortless together, so carefree around each other.

Minerva approached them, clearing her throat. "Mr. Black, we really must be going."

Sirius nodded reluctantly, pressing a kiss to Lily's cheek. "I'll see you soon?"

Lily smiled, nodding. "We'll get tea. I'm sure I've missed a lot while in hiding."

"Have you seen Harry yet?"

"No… have you?"

"Yes… Oh Lil, he's perfect. Looks just like his father. Except for the eyes."

Lily's own eyes were sad but proud. "I can't wait to see him. Do you think..." She bit her lip, hesitating. "Do you think he'll want to see me?"

"Of course!" Sirius seemed offended by the question. "Absolutely."

He kissed her hands once more and left with McGonagall. Severus made eye contact with Sirius, deliberately taking Lily's hand. Sirius narrowed his eyes before they rounded the corner and disappeared.


	4. Chapter Three

Lily was irate, glaring at Severus. "You're jealous of him."

Severus sputtered. "Don't be ridiculous! Why would I be jealous?"

"I know how you feel about me."

Severus was shaken to his very core by her words. He could only stare at her, until he managed to whisper, "How long have you known?"

"Since the night I died," she stated, crossing her arms. "I heard everything. All your apologies, all your murmured words of love and adoration. But what I don't understand is why you never told me."

"When should I have told you? The day we met? You would have never become my friend. The day I called you… what I called you? It didn't seem appropriate. How about the day you started dating Potter? Or, better yet, the day you married him? When was I supposed to tell you Lily?" His voice had escalated and he realised he was shouting but he couldn't seem to stop. "It was never the right time!"

She was quiet through his heated declaration, but once he finished, she shook her head. "We were friends for years before our falling out. You could have told me."

"Don't think I didn't try!" Severus snarled. "You never noticed me that way."

"I fancied you too."

Her quiet words again stunned him. This time, he could not speak, so she continued. "It started in our second year. I had a crush on you, but I thought you were focused on school. I never dreamed that you might feel the same way about me."

Severus wanted to scream or punch something. All this time, all that pain and longing, only to find out he had missed his chance. It was overwhelming and he clutched his head. "I'm sorry. I wish I had known."

"It was a long time ago, Sev. We've both changed."

"I haven't. I still love you, even after all this time." He took her hands in his, his thumbs rubbing circles on the back of her hands.

She allowed it for a moment before gently pulling away. "We need to go, Sev." Her voice was soft and almost sad. "I want to see my son."

Her rejection crushed him but he shook it away. After all this time, he was accustomed to the pain. He simply nodded and silently walked the rest of the way to Dumbledore's office.

Dumbledore greeted them warmly, a twinkle in his wise eyes. "How nice to see you again, Lily Potter."

They shook hands and Lily grinned. "Nice to see you too, Professor."

"What can I do for you and Severus?"

"I want to see my son."

Severus took a step towards the door. "I really must be going."

Lily reached out to him. "Sev, please stay. I'd feel better if you were here."

He swallowed nervously. "Potter and I do not have the best of relationships. It would be better if I were not here."

Her face fell but she did not protest. He escaped to the safety and comfort in his chambers and indulged himself in the tears that had been threatening since his declaration of love for her.

Dumbledore summoned Harry to his office, having Lily sit in his tall chair. "Young Harry," he greeted the boy, who was confused as to why he was being summoned after having been sent away just a little while ago. "Earlier today, you met your godfather. Sirius was like a brother to your father. There was no closer friend to your parents than him, but even he did not know what I am about to tell you."

He motioned to Lily, who slowly rose. Her heart was pounding in her chest as she turned to see her son for the first time in almost eleven years.

Harry looked at her with the same vivid green eyes, which watched her with confusion.

"Your mother is alive, Harry." Dumbledore observed the two of them.

Harry's eyes widened and he shook his head. "But how? Why haven't I seen her before?"

"I was in hiding." Her voice broke and tears threatened to spill. "I'm so sorry. But I will never, _ever_ leave you again."

He ran to her then and hugged her middle. She wrapped her arms tightly around him, squeezing her eyes shut. "I love you."

"I love you too." His voice trembled as he also fought back tears.

Even Dumbledore's eyes appeared misty as he observed the tender moment between mother and son. "Your mother will be joining the other families in hiding in the castle, but you will be able to visit her. Just ask Professor Snape whenever you wish to see her."

Harry's nose wrinkled at the mention of Snape but he nodded and Dumbledore sent him back to his dorm. Once Harry was gone, Lily faced Dumbledore. "I don't want to go back into hiding. I want to fight."

"It is too dangerous. Leave the fighting to the Order."

"I am a member of the Order." She insisted. "I have been since its inception."

Dumbledore shook his head. "You are one of their top targets. I will not put you at risk again."

"I will not sit idly by while these men target my friends and family!"

"I am not asking you to do nothing. You can assist in smuggling families into the castle. You can be on guard with Sirius. But stay here, where it's safe."

"Is it safe? The death eaters nearly got through to the castle earlier. My son is in danger here and I will not lose him again."

"There is nowhere safer than Hogwarts." Dumbledore remained calm.

It was at that moment the entire castle shook and the booming voice returned once more. "Bring me the man known as Sirius Black."

Severus burst into the office, panting heavily. "The death eaters are storming the castle!"

Lily shoved past him and ran in the direction of the Gryffindor common room. Everything in Severus screamed at him to go after her but he awaited Dumbledore's orders. "Go get Sirius and take him off the grounds. Take him somewhere far away. I will send word when you can return."

"How will you find us?"

"I will. Now go."

Severus ran through the blessedly empty corridors, though he could hear the shouts and cries of the oncoming death eaters. He bumped into Sirius who was running in the opposite direction.

"We have to get Lily and Harry!" Sirius shouted to be heard over the noise.

"We can't." Severus grabbed his arm and apparated off the castle grounds.

The row of houses on Spinner's End were all dark, many in disrepair. No one was awake to see two men appear outside the very last house.


	5. Chapter Four

The house had been empty for a long time. It was obvious from the cloths covering the furniture and the cobwebs littered about. Severus muttered an incantation to clean the place up, watching as the room brightened and the dust vanished. He uncovered the couch, turning to Sirius. He was thrown backwards suddenly as Sirius tackled him to the ground. "Take us back! My godson is there!"

Severus sighed heavily. "I can't. Not until Dumbledore sends word. We'll be safe here."

"And what about Harry? And Lily? They're my family."

"The Dark Lord is not after them. I can assure you, no harm will come to them."

"How can you be so sure?" Sirius eyed him suspiciously.

"He has given orders that no one should touch Potter. The Dark Lord wants that honor for himself and he is much too weak to take on the boy. As for Lily, they believe her to be dead" Severus shoved Sirius off of him and rose, brushing himself off.

"I don't trust you. You are too close to those death eater friends of yours."

"And yet I have just gone into hiding with the Dark Lord's most wanted. I doubt my _friends_ will look too kindly on that." He sneered.

Sirius glanced out the window. "I have to go back. I have to know that Lily and Harry are safe."

"Are you mad, Black? We can't go back. Dumbledore-"

"Damn Dumbledore and damn you! You don't know what it's like to have real friends or family! Doesn't Lily even matter to you?! Or is your heart as black and greasy as your hair?"

"Do not presume to know my feelings about her. They are none of your business."

"Oh please, we all knew you fancied her. Or you did before those death eaters got to you."

"Who do you think told Dumbledore of the Dark Lord's plan to go after the Potters? I risked everything to betray my so-called 'friends' and you still doubt my loyalty. It has, and will always be, to her."

"So you still love her then?"

Severus gave a curt nod. "I happen to know you fancy her as well."

"I do not!" Sirius was flabbergasted. "Don't you even say such a thing! Lily was always James's girl!"

"I saw the way you mooned over her. Or was it Lupin who does the mooning?" Severus smirked.

Sirius's fist made contact with Severus's jaw and sent him staggering back a few steps. "Don't talk about things you know nothing about!"

"Oh, I know enough. I know what a monster your friend is. Or have forgotten the night you and Potter almost got me killed?"

"That was an accident. We only meant to scare you, because you couldn't stop putting your overly large nose into our business!"

"You always did take your pranks too far. And still you defend what was almost a lethal 'joke'. You haven't grown up at all."

Sirius withdrew his wand. "Another word and I swear, I'll-"

"You'll what? Hex me? Or maybe you'll hang me upside down, you and Potter always loved that one." He drew his own wand and disarmed Sirius. "I am the only one standing between you and the Dark Lord right now. Sit down and do _be quiet._ "

Sirius glared at him and sank onto the musty couch. "Give me back my wand, _Snivellus_."

"Ah, resorting to petty nicknames, are we? You're just a large child." He dropped the wand at Sirius's feet and stalked into the kitchen. It was in the same shape as the rest of the house; dingy and dirty. He quickly cleaned it up and went in search of food. The cupboards were bare. He'd have to go out. Severus gave a long-suffering sigh and returned to Sirius. "I'm going to get us food. Stay here and try to behave yourself."

Sirius rolled his eyes but gave a small nod. Severus smirked. "Good boy."

He left the house, putting up wards to protect from death eaters, just in case they managed to find him, which was highly unlikely given that he and Sirius were the only two who knew where they were.

When he returned with bags full of food, he found Sirius on the front porch, seated in a rotting rocking chair and talking to their neighbor. She was a kind-looking old lady who gave Severus a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes.

"Hello dearie." she greeted him. "I was just talking to your little friend. It'll be so nice to have two strong men on the street. We have just awful trouble with the riff raff."

Sirius gestured for Severus to sit, though Severus ignored him and remained standing. "I've just gone for dinner. We should really be going."

"Oh, I won't keep you." She rose from her chair. "I must say, it's just so nice to to have two of… your kind here. Bring a bit of colour to the neighbourhood."

"Our kind?" Severus drew his eyebrows together, concerned. Exactly what had Sirius told this woman?

"Yes… you know… gays." She flushed deeply.

Sirius burst out laughing as Severus stuttered and floundered. "Yes, Harriet, my boyfriend and I really must be going!" He slapped Severus on the bottom and led him inside.

Once the old woman had left, Severus dropped the bags and grabbed Sirius by the collar. "That wasn't funny!"

"On the contrary, _love_ , I thought it was hilarious."

"You are such a _child_!" Severus threw Sirius away from him in disgust and picked up the bags. He stormed into the kitchen, furious, and left Sirius howling with laughter.


End file.
